Rabbits
by MaryMaker6w6
Summary: A group of new students have now entered the DWMA! And new adventures await everyone there! New troubles and new witches have come and the kids now have to stop their evil doings!OCxOC? OCxcharacter from Soul Eater? LOOKING FOR OC'S I NEED 12!Adventure/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! So I'm making a new Soul Eater fanfic because I...have no life. Nahhhh I'm just joking I do! Anyway please do fill out the form if you want to enter! And for you girls who are like me, there might be even a little romance involved.*awkward wink*No seriously. And please don't make your character invincible or perfect. But that doesn't mean they can't be pretty! Your OC must have a partner so I'm going to match up some of you! Of course I will inform you before you get your partner and you will tell me wether or not you would like to change partners! Ah yes and one mpre thing...NO MORE CUTE SHY CHARACTERS. Okay they can be cute just NOT SHY. I have a couple of them already. Sorry if your disappointed! But please when your writing just please enjoy!**

**My OC!**Name: Victorique Adair

Nickname:Doll

Age:15

Sex:Female

Sexuality:Straight

Origin:Unknown

Accent:none

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Weapon form:

Soul Resonance:(The soul resonances will be combined with your partners!)Tea Time.

Describe how it looks:Flowers bloom everywhere then die and leave a fragrance that smells like tea which is actually toxic and can put you to sleep for a long time depending on how much is smelled.

Describe how your soul looks, it's color, facial expression, any bow glasses or animal parts?:Pink with rabbit ears and has a poker face.(THE RABBIT PART WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER)

Hair color, volume, longness etc:White and long reaching to her mid-thighs. Bangs combed to be out of her face and a few strands of hair down the middle of her face. A little pink at the ends and her hair could remind you a bit of a rabbit.

Eye color(s): Doll Like eyes Powder Pink almost like looking through glass.

Scars, Birthmarks,etc:has a cross carved into her chest.

Skin tone:snow white skin

Build:5'2 petite and good in the chest.

Overall:Looks like a doll

Clothing, night wear, day wear, mission wear: Pj's a white long sleeve shirt, pinkish-white dress mid thigh with little ruffles and a little puffy on the shoulders

Likes:Rabbits, Cats, Dolls, Video Games, Drawing, Tea, beating the crap out of people in soccer, knowing things others don't, cute things, sports, and dozing off.

Dislikes:Loud people, dogs, people who are stuck up, and when people mistake her for being a doll when she stays still for too long.

Personality:Mostly quiet and a direct person she always enjoys company but gets lonely when left alone. And when she gets left alone for too long she gets depressed. She does likes sports and athletic things. She wishes she could dress like a boy but ends up buying herself a dress. But she tends to keep to herself even when she is around people so not many people know too much about her. No one knows anything about her not even herself, except Lord Death. Although she does not like loud people she does envy them for being able to speak out their thoughts. She may seem mean but she's kind at heart. Although sometimes it seems as though she has no emotions.

pet peeves:People talking when not allowed.

Theme or music that could describe the character:Silent Hill2;White Noiz

What does your character think of mine?:

Would you like to be my weapon partner?:

Partner traits you would like:Hyper active always happy.

Past:This will be revealed later on.

Love interests?:IDEK about you guys and I'm not so sure about Victorique either. But I like Soul so I might go with Soul. :p Or if you'd like I could pair you up with my OC or something like I said I don't friggin know.

Habits?:dwindling her fingers when bored.

Things they won't admit:Lost in a game of chess

**Anyway please tell me what your character is like! I would be happy to know! And I'm sorry if you don't like my character I just LOVE cute stuff! And see if your OC will become part of this spectacular story!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexuality:

Origin:

Accent if they have one:

Weapon or Meister:

Weapon form:

Soul Resonance:(The soul resonances will be combined with your partners!)

Describe how it looks:

Describe how your soul looks, it's color, facial expression, any bow glasses or animal parts?:

Hair color, volume, longness etc:

Eye color(s):

Scars, Birthmarks,etc:

Skin tone:

Build:

Overall:

Clothing, night wear, day wear, mission wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Theme or music that could describe the character:

What does your character think of mine?:

Would you like to be my weapon partner?:

Partner traits you would like:

Past:

Love interests?:

Habits?:

Things they won't admit:

Anythings I missed:


	2. DWMA!

"Sig hey Sig, wake up."I poked at Sig's head, only to receive a muffled"5 more minutes..."I growled at this"Come on Sig,Sig, wake up Siggy come on Siggo, Steg, Siggmo, Sigger, hey Sig meister, yo Frosty, Siegfried."I kept on poking Siegfried with no response,"Hey Sig if you don't wake up we'll be late for the first day of school!"And all I got was a,"I don't care lets just go tomorrow..."I narrowed my eyes then sighed.

Sig was my weapon partner. His real name is Siegfried. He has wavyish dark brown with some natural light brown highlights in his hair and has light blue eyes. He's mature, when he's not being immature. Sometimes he can be frustrating or plain crazy and I guess that's what I like about him, he always ALWAYS has me on my toes.

Knowing that my partner would become a beast if I woke him up violently I went to my last resort,"Sig if you wake up..."I sighed once again"I'll give you a hug."And just like that he shot out of bed and hugged me."I GOT A HUG!"Siegfried shouted, while I was trapped getting the air squeezed out of me"This is...the longest hug in existence..."he squeezed me tighter"It's a once in a life time chance so of course it's going to be long!"then he put me down and let go.

I began to regain my breath"That was probably the worst hug ever given to man kind!"he smiled a goofy smile"How do you know? You never give hugs to anyone, someone else could say it was the best hug in the world!"and he skipped off into the bathroom.

'I swear he acts so immature sometimes...'but he had a point. I'm not much of a hugger. Then I went to go eat my breakfast.

* * *

We were walking up the steps to our new school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Ugh hey Victorique how much longer until we get there?"the light brunette moaned. I sighed"We're almost at the there just a few more steps."

My wavy haired friend sighed"Why did they insist on making is so high off the ground!?"I turned to him"I don't know why don't you ask Lord Death when we get there!?"I kept walking.

Today he was wearing his blue beaniea and tight black v-neck t-shirt. Dark blue skinny jeans (not that tight)and dark brown lace up army boots. He wore a silver chain on his belt loop, and a long chain around his neck that has his family's white flame emblem ring on it.

I was wearing a powder pink lolita dress that went just above my knees with ruffles on the bottom no sleeves and a bow on my chest. I wore white leggings with pink shoes. And to top it all off a powder pink bow on my head.

"YES WE'RE HERE!"Sig ran up to the academy with his camera. I sighed again my friend jumping and taking pictures like a maniac. I was looking at him when I turned to see a boy with blood red eyes."Hello there."the boy seemed surprised "O-oh umm...hello."he was slightly shaking.

"I'm new here, are you new to the DWMA as well?"he still seemed to be slightly shaking"Oh um yeah.."

This boy was wearing glasses, a plain orange T-shirt with a green jacket followed by a pair of black pants and red sneakers. Then I noticed an X on the side of his neck. He seemed normal.

'But what's with the X?'

This boy seemed to be scared of me but I paid no mind to it, instead I held out my hand"It's nice to meet another newbie hello I'm Victorique Adair meister, it's nice to meet you."I smiled a small smile. Then he stopped shaking. He hesitated but he took my hand into his"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Danny Formal I'm a meister too."He smiled a bit. Then his smile was followed by a weird look.

"Is something he matter?"he was looking directly at me like he was analizing something. He leaned in closer to me"Hmmm...?"I took a step away when a girl with black hair appeared behind Danny."Danny your scaring the girl. Personal space."he looked behind him"Oh hey Artimis."he backed away from me, and I sighed.

The girl before me had black hair with golden eyes. She had creamy fair skin. Her fringe was parted mostly to the right, with side bangs. The rest on the left is held back by four red hair pins; two of which form an X, with the other two on either side. She was toned but not bulky nor skinny. She wore a black tank top, with lace trim, and white high waist shorts. Black knee high socks with black lace up boots to just below the knee.

She then started leaning in towards me with the same strange expression Danny gave"Hmmm..."I was beginning to get frustrated. "...Not bad..."she mumbled. She then leaned back"W-wait what!? What do you mean not bad?"

Then she turned and walked away."Hey answer when someone speaks to you!"I was infuriated then Danny turned to me before leaving"Don't worry she's like that sometimes. She's Artimis, my weapon partner."he rubbed the back of his neck while laughing a bit nervously"Well anyway gotta get to class, nice meeting you."he then turned and ran to catch up to his weapon partner.

'THAT LITTLE-'"Hey Victorique!"my thoughts were quickly interrupted by my partner. Sig waved to me"Your the one who told me we're going to be late to school if I didn't wake up! Now your the one who's gonna make us late!"I perked up and ran to catch up with my partner.

* * *

IN THE CRESENT MOON CLASS!

"Hey Victorique the teacher's late, class should've started already."Sig sighed. I did the same"I know that already and I was worried for nothing."I looked to the door where I saw a girl with white hair that faded to black and was up to her ankles burst through the door.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!"She bowed her head down to the non-existant teacher. Everyone just stared at her for a moment then resumed back to normal conversation. "Wow."I saw Siegfried and where he was looking. He appeared to be looking at-"SIG YOU IDIOT DON'T STARE THERE!"I hit him on the head rather hard."Well it's hard not to notice her big-"I hit him harder which K.O.D him.

The strange looking girl looked up finally noticing that the teacher was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as a girl with blackish purple hair walked in behind her. The girl began laughing at her I could see that the other girl had tears in her eyes yelling at her friend although it was inaudible of what she was saying.

The strange looking girl sighed as she walked up the stairs and sat next to me. I just starred at her anaylizing her.

Her hair was white but the faded into black to her ankles. Her left eye was light green while her right eye was a dark blue. She wore a long black dress that just touches the ground she had white ribbons on the sleeves and the bottom of her skirt. With some small black boots, and was wearing two black ribbons as clips.

She looked like a...fairy.'Why can't I look like a fairy!?'

Then I looked over to her purple headed friend, her hair was a dark blackish color of purple and her eyes matched her hair. She wore a black tank top with a neon pink heart peace sign on it, purple two-tone skinny jeans, gold gladiator sandals, a gold chain with heart shape locket on it, and purple skull earrings.

Overall she looked punk rock.

Then I noticed the girl with different colored eyes was starring at me.

"Is there something you would like to ask?"She jumped and backed away"OH NO ROSE IT'S TALKING THE DOLL IS TALKING!" I was in utter shock she thought I was a..."HEY WHO CALLING A DOLL!?"I stood up and was pointing at her with fury in my eyes. She starred at me in awe and so did the other girl.

"Hey calm down it was an accident! She just thought you looked like a doll."she gave me a weirded out look, as if she were surprised I was talking.

At that point I was growling at them."Hey Victorique calm down alright?"Sig tried calming me down. He sat me down and I huffed.

'This is going to be a looong day...'

**Yo you guys! Whazzzaaaahhp? Hehe Lord Death. Anyway I'm sorry I was late on posting this and that I wasn't able to fit all the charcters in one page! I'M SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY EVER SINCE SCHOOL STARTED AND I WANTED TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS WOULDN'T GET MAD AT ME! T^T I will introduce the rest of them in the next chapter I promise! And a special thanks to: And I'm Just a Wallflower, LuckyGirl1, Ilovepeace, SuicideBirds, My Scarlett Heart, Jackthehedghog, pokemongirl101618, OrenjiJemi, and PenSketch! Thank you AIJAW!(These are initials) For helping out on le characters! If you want me to know or fix something about your OC then just tell me!**


End file.
